Back home
by CdSSHunter
Summary: Victor comes home after a long time... finally.


Viktor crept into the apartment. He had had to thrash in his bags to find the keys and he was sure he had woken up the whole building. Once he was able to open the door Maccachin was there wagging his tail at him.

'Hey there, boy. Where's Yuri?' Viktor asked knowing that his words would have been as useful as screamed to a wall. However, Maccachin walked to the right, towards the bedroom, looked at him over his shoulder and went back to his bed.

Viktor was quick taking off his shoes and decided to leave the bags next to the door. He would worry about them later.

He slided across the living room and lightly opened the door to their bedroom. There he found Yurii splashed in the bed. Legs wide open, left arm curled over his stomach and right hand touching Victor's pillow. He decided to let him sleep, it was rare for Yuri to sleep so deeply and he did need the rest. Victor turned around and went for the kitchen, where he found a place of katsudon still steaming and a note:

"I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you, Vic."

Viktor sat on the counter and ate fondly. It had not been made such a long time ago and he enjoyed the softness of the meat. Yakov would definetedly kill him for ruining his diet, but it was the end of the season. He could eat once what he pleased.

Once done he left the plate on the sink, chicles on Maccachin and started undressing. St Perersburg was quite cold on that time of year, but Yuri had kept the apartment to a nice temperature, so it wasn't hard for him to undress in the living room so as to not wake him up.

Then he slowly crept into the room and thought about how to do it best. He decided that he would slip in, and so he did. First legs, then chest and finally the head, which uncouncioslly fell on Yuri's open palm.

'Vicchan?' Murmured Yuri.

'Almost' whispered Viktor and Yuri almost sat up.

'Viktor!' He looked around quite confused and then turned around and focused on his husband.

'Hey' he said lowly holding Yuri by the shoulders and pulling him back into the bed.

'You're home' said Yuri while cuddling to his side. Viktor thought he had fallen asleep when suddenly Yuri put his hand on Viktor's stomach knowing he would rest his hand there. They entwined their hands and there they rested enjoying eachother's company.

'Don't worry about it, Yuri.'

'How was training?'

'Pretty good, actually. Yurio has been calmer since Otabek moved in with him...' he was caught off when Yuri scooted closer, 'but I missed you. I don't like having to move around to train... by the way. Pichit says hi'

'Hmmm' he nodded against his neck. Yuri had started to rock back and forth, rubbing his nose against Viktor's neck.

'Yuri?' Viktor wasn't sure if Yuri was awake or just rocking in his sleep.

'Yes, Vitya?' He said rising with his elboy digging in Viktor's pillow. He was wide awake and Viktor could tell. Yuri had started rubbing Viktor's belly and puffing short air streams to force his bangs out of his face.

Viktor looked at Yuri's slightly parted lips and felt himself waking up. He layed his hand in Yuri's neck and pushed him a bit toward himself. Yuri claimed his lips roughly which surprised Viktor at first but then sped up as well. Yuri started caressing Viktor: his belly, his hip, his chest, his arm, his neck... Viktor growned low and tug at Yuri so as to get him over himself. Yuri climbed between his legs and nestled there, moaning slightly when their groins rubbed against eachother.

'Are you sure, Yuri? You don't have to' Viktor said between kisses. It had taken them years to go from chaste kisses to full on sex, which he wasn't complaining about, but Yuri had been so asleep...

His thoughts were cut off when Yuri grabed his hips and thrust. Viktor moaned loudly and Yuri smiled.

'I want you, Viktor. I need you' he stressed as he kept thrusting slowly. Viktor loved this secret side of Yuri in which he took over. He knew however what Yuri enjoyed most. He rolled them and pinned Yuri down with his hips.

'Then let me take care of you, husband' he said before kissing a trail down Yuri's stomach.

'V-Viktor!' he moaned uncontrollably. Viktor had reached the hem of Yuri's sleeping pants and was licking the skin there. Yuri pulled at his hair and thrust up.

'You're impatient today' he chanted as his hand started rubbing at him through his pants. Yuri moaned and his head started to shake from left to right.

'It's been two months, Viktor. I miss my husband.'

Viktor smiled and started pulling Yuri's pants down. He was aroused, but Viktor knew best. He started with his hands, rubbing softly, almost caressing. Yuri moaned and tried to thrust upwards. Viktor took out the tip of his tongue and licked the base.

'Aaaah...!' moaned Yuri.

'That's it?' asked Viktor teasingly. 'That is all you missed about me?' and before Yuri could answer he took him inside his mouth. Yuri's eyes rolled back and he started panting uncontrollably. Viktor took up speed, he bobed his head, sucked and licked and eventually bit.

'Vik-Viktor! Stop or...'

'Yes, darling?'

'Stop it or I'll cum' it was a warning, and Viktor enjoyed the way it sounded. 'Come here' and so he did.

Yuri was waiting for him with his lips already parted and legs open wide. He started caressing Viktor's back, tracing the muscles and pressing where he knew would make Viktor thrust or moan.

Viktor was getting restless, he had also felt the two months apart deep in his vains. He wanted nothing but to cum, but he was going to wait.

Yuri took his member in his hand and asked almost humming: 'Do you want to be on top?' Viktor moaned so hard he feared he would wake up their neighbours. Yuri took a small bottle of lube he had in the nightstand and started rubbing Viktor's penis.

'I love you so much, Yuri' he said between pants, rocking into Yuri's moist hand.

'I love you too, Viktor' he was slowly inching Viktor towards his entrance. 'Go slow, please' he said. He hadn't yet let go of Viktor, but he knew that Viktor wouldn't thrust ravidly. Not until he got used to his size.

'Of coyrse, Yuri' their tongues got intertwined and Viktor took hold of Yuri's shoulder and hip. Yuri had tangled his hands on Viktor's hair, messing it and pulling lightly.

Viktor, however, had not completely forgotten of the preparation process and so he slowly pushed one finger through the tight ring of muscle. Yuri yelped and Viktor kissed his neck, bit and sucked. He knew he had to find the spot and so he searched. Yuri was panting but he had already adapted to one finger, so Viktor put another in.

'Viktor!' he yelped.

'Is it too much?' Yuri shook his head and claimed Viktor's mouth. Viktor pressed and Yuri screamed. _Thank god_, he thought. He had found Yuri's prostate and he rubbed and sucked on his neck while his other hand slowly pumped him.

'Yuri, are you ready?' Yuri moaned loudly, took hold of Viktor's hips and pushed their groins together.

Viktor moaned and slowly removed his fingers.

'Tell me if you need me to stop.'

Yuri did not, however. Viktor entered him slowly and started rocking their hips, rubbing the special spot, kissing his husband's lips and feeling finally that, after two long months and a very long lonely life, he was **home**.


End file.
